Fascinating
by Izumi Nonohara
Summary: The Honeybees broke up. Perry was left alone. Stargirl is still missing Leo. And what is Perry going to do when he realizes that he really wants Stargirl for himself?


The Honeybees broke up. Perry was left alone. Stargirl is still missing Leo. And what is Perry going to do when he realizes that he really wants Stargirl for himself?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, some of you may recognize me from the anime/manga fanfic section. I don't usually do fanfictions in this category, but I just finished reading Love, Stargirl and this idea popped up in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone... so... here it is I guess. I might continue it, depends on the reviews I get and whether or not people like the story hint hint!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the sun rose, Stargirl stood on top of what used to be Calendar Hill. Facing the sunrise, she closed her eyes and let the memories flood her mind. _I hear you're out of college now, Leo. _She sent her secret message. She breathed in the cool, clean air, thinking of Leo, Archie, Dori Dilson... She didn't usually do this, especially in a place like this, but it needed to be done once in a while. Arizona seemed so far away. _I wonder if you got my letter?_ She asked this, but she knew it from Archie that he had. She remembered his laugh as he said that Leo never set it down until he had finished it. She smiled. Leo really did still care about her. All of the things he had done seemed to fade away, and she felt herself start to drift, fall away into the memories, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She felt herself jump as Perry Dellophane came around to face her. He had been the chief cause of all her doubts about Leo, but she felt nothing but friendship towards him now. "I figured you'd be here. First day of the new year." He followed her gaze to the watercolor sunrise, and stood captivated for a few seconds. He too, Stargirl knew, appreciated the beauty, no matter how uncaring he might seem. He looked back at her. "Do you remember?"

Stargirl caught her breath. She knew right away what he meant, but she wasn't sure she was ready to discuss it. "You mean...?" Perry looked away. He still liked her, Stargirl could tell, but they both knew that Leo was the most important to her. Besides, Perry had his Honeybees, didn't he? At least, that was what Stargirl kept trying to convince herself of.

She nodded silently. The memories of that last Thursday morning before the Solstice, she had found the markers put in the ground when she got her cast off, and then... But it hadn't been there. When Leo had kissed her, she felt the magic, as she had said before in her letter, the magic had merged with herself, everything around her, it had become one with the rest of her soul. It hadn't been there for her, but she wasn't sure about Perry. She still wondered if it had been there with her, or was it there with his Honeybees?

"I never really told you this, but Stephanie..."

"What about her?"

"Stephanie left for University. The Honeybees are broken up." He looked back at her, his dark blue stare piercing her deeper than she would have hoped.

"That's... Interesting." She changed her mind suddenly. "_fascinating_." He smiled slightly. Memories came flooding back.

"Isn't it?"

"You still have one Honeybee." He looked over at her, surprise in his eyes, despite his usual uncaring attitude.

"And who's that?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. Stargirl sighed to herself as she realized that the answer wasn't what he was expecting.

"Dootsie."

"Huh?" _I knew it. _Stargirl thought. He was thinking, hoping...

"She's been upset over her tattoo fading away." Perry winced at the hidden coldness in her voice. She had been upset with him for giving Dootsie the Honeybee tattoo, and that didn't change after the Solstice.

"She's a sweet girl, isn't she?"

Stargirl felt the silence building a wall between them, the difference between their feelings for eachother slowly pulling them apart.

"She seems to like you a lot."

"Don't change the subject." Perry's face as he looked at her was more serious than she had seen before. "Stargirl, about that morning... At this spot..." He walked over to a hole in the ground on the hill, where they had placed the marker. She followed. He turned to face her. "I was standing like this, and you were here..." Before Stargirl realized it, she was standing in front of Perry, her face inches from his. Her hair brushed his cheek, and his piercing, icy stare stabbed through her. She felt her cheeks redden. "Remember?" She nodded slightly, and he came closer. She could see why the Honeybees had been so attracted to Perry. If looks could kill, she'd have been in her grave long before standing here, on Calendar Hill with him. She caught her breath as he came closer, taking her hand in his. _I know I love Leo,_ her mind and her body seemed to speak different languages. _But maybe, just let this last..._ And he did it. His lips met hers and there, in the morning light, she could still hear that small, wandering sense of disappointment, but the magic of the moment drowned it out. It was a sweet, innocent kiss; not what she would expect from Perry.

"Better than Leo?" He spoke quietly as he pulled back.

She couldn't lie. She shook her head no, looking down. He looked towards the sunrise, still holding her hand. "I can tell you this," He didn't take his eyes away from the sky. "You're better than all the Honeybees together. You're different."

She withdrew her hand from his. "Like I haven't heard that one before." She let the playful tone reenter her voice, crossing her arms.

"_fascinating._" Perry said as he walked the opposite way across the field. "I've been wanting to ask this for a while, but because of the Honeybees..." Stargirl followed him down the field. "Would you..." He started as they made it to Route 113. "Would you be my girlfriend? My..." He decided to take a chance. "My _only_ Honeybee?"

Stargirl looked him square in the eyes. They were dark and blue, as always, but there was something else there, something different, but she could have sworn she'd seen it somewhere else before... She remembered Betty Lou's words, _Leo's there, Perry's here. Live in the moment. Not in the past, or the future._ She sent another secret message to Leo, although not in the usual manner. _Do you really love me? _Images of memories flooded her mind of that single word, on that single piece of paper, _Yes_. She knew he did. "I..." The battle raged, her mind against her body, with Betty Lou's words and those blue eyes, deeper than the sea, getting in the way. "I can't." She finally answered him. His reaction surprised her.

"Alright. Leo's won this time." He turned towards the street leading to his house. "But remember this, I will win you." He added. "Why couldn't you like me like my Honeybees did?"

The answer came instantly. "Because I'm _different_." She looked back up at him, the defiant spark returning to her eyes.

"You're fascinating." He said with a sly grin as he walked away. They walked their separate ways to their homes.


End file.
